Reckoning
by Einheria2037
Summary: What happens when a girl with a tragic past moves to mystic falls to receive help from her uncle Stefan? Will she be accepted by everyone? What happens when she crosses paths with a man who she wants to be like but as obstacles blocking her from her wants a desires? At what lengths will she go to and how much more will she go trough to achieve it? OriginalX O.C. ElenaXStefanXDamon
1. Preface

Preface

Pain, hurt, and betrayal, these were the only feelings that I had ever known. My name is Einheria and my life has never been perfect no matter how much I wanted it to be. Hated by my mother, abandoned by my father, and an only child after my sister's unexpected death five months ago.

Ever since her death, I never knew what it felt like to be happy. My friends and family tried to help me through it but when they realized they couldn't ease my suffering, they left me like I was nothing. Day in and day out, all I can think about is my sister. Her charismatic smile, her pretty face, gorgeous blonde hair, and her ability to love everyone, whether they were the nicest or most despicable people, she treated them all the same. But she was my best friend and it was my fault she died.

As a result of wanting to escape all of the pain, I decided to move in with my uncle Stefan. Although he technically wasn't my uncle, he said he could help me through all the pain and guilt. That was the result of being a murderous vampire with a huge guilty conscience. Maybe this experience will do me some good or it will be my breaking point, but I know my sister wouldn't have wanted me to wallow in sadness for the rest of my life. Tomorrow was the moving day and as an upcoming senior and 17 year old, it was time for me to take responsibility of my life and the course at which it would go. Little did I know, this was going to be the most important decision of my life that would either make me or break me.


	2. Chapter 1:New Faces

**Okay this is my first Vampire Diares Fanfic. Please read and review, I would like to know what people think and how this can be improved and any ideas for this story. I will respond to private messages or reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Einheria.**

Chapter 1: New Faces

Einheria POV

The drive from Boston to Mystic Falls was a bit of a nightmare. I never trusted myself behind the wheel of a car, so getting memory flashes on the drive down was a bit of bad juju. But nonetheless I made it to my Uncle Stefan's boarding house. I pulled into the driveway in my Honda Civic and I took a minute to take in the old fashioned building, it was absolutely breathtaking. I glanced to the passenger seat and saw the gift bag that Stefan had given me. I pulled a small black box out of the bag and opened it. Inside of the box was a silver charm bracelet, which was laced with vervain, to resist any mind tricks that I'm sure some of the vampires here would try to pull. I put the bracelet on, smiled to myself and thought, _this is it and time to make the best of this time._

I hopped out of my car and opened the back door. I reached down and grabbed my zebra suitcase and fought with the backseat to get it out. When I got it out, I noticed there was a presence next to me. I jumped when the presence to the shape of Stefan.

"Hello Einheria." he said and then he took me into a hug.

"Hey Stef." I happily responded, "How has my favorite uncle been doing?"

"To be completely honest I have been better."

"I can relate to you on that one."

"We can talk later but for now we should get you settled in," he told me with one of his smiles but there was something behind it that I could not place. Maybe he secretly wondered if this was actually a good idea, with bringing a human into a town full of supernatural creatures.

He grabbed my zebra suitcase and walked up the driveway towards the house, I followed right beside him. "So how's the scenery around here?"

"Well its really lush and there are a bunch of rich stories about history here." he responded.

"Supernatural history, I presume?"

"Of course, with a name like Mystic Falls, did you expect anything different? He laughed at his own joke.

"At least its only vampires you have to worry about." I said as we stopped at the door.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that." he replied. "Let's get you settled in and then I will catch you up on all the... fun, everyone has been having.

Stefan put me in a room that was close to the parlor. I had a huge king size bed that felt like heaven on earth, a huge mahogany wardrobe, a matching dresser, and to top it all off, I had matching desk. I also had an attached bathroom that felt to me like a premier spa. I was absolutely in heaven because it totally beat the apartments that I had lived in with my mother. I looked over at the night stand, the clock read 8:45 pm..

I decided to go up to Stefan's room so we could talk but he was in the parlor talking to a girl with blonde hair. I approached them slowly, which was pointless because I knew Stefan could hear me, but the blonde girl snapped her head around to look at me first. I concluded that she was a vampire because she heard me before Stefan did.

"Stefan, who is that?" I heard her ask and judging by her tone I assumed she was Stefan's girlfriend.

He brushed it off and spoke to me, "Glad you could join us Einheria. Please have a seat." He gestured to the couch across Fromm him.

"Caroline this is my niece, Einheria. Einheria, this is Caroline, my friend." Stefan explained.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." I said giving her a genuine smile.

"Wait, what?!" Caroline exclaimed, "How do you have a niece? I thought Damon was your only sibling."

"She is a descendant of Lexi, my best friend. She is here because I have to help her."

"Oh," she looked at me with a look of sympathy, "Sorry, I'm Caroline."

She turned to Stefan and asked, "What do yo have to help her with?"

Stefan looked at my as I sat down. "Do you want me to explain or would you like to do it?"

I nodded and turned to Caroline, "Five months ago I lost my sister in a car crash. I was driving and a semi truck hit us from the side. She died five minutes before the ambulance showed up. It's my fault she's dead and she was everything to me. I can't move on from the guilt but Lexi told me of a vampire who could help me. One who knew the guilt of taking human lives."

She flashed a look to Stefan, whom shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. If you ever want to have a girl's night or day just let me know." She said with a smile, but there was something she wanted to say but she wouldn't say it.

"I'm really tired and I was wondering if we could save catching up until tomorrow Stefan?" I asked.

"Of course, goodnight Einheria." Stefan said.

"It was nice to meet you and I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Caroline said with her still awkward smile.

"Goodnight," I nodded to both of them and went to my room.

Stefan POV

"How did she have contact with Lexi? She died a year ago." Caroline asked me.

"I have no idea, she is obviously communicating with Lexi somehow."

"But how? The only people that can talk to ghosts are people who have died before, like Jeremy."

"I have no idea, there is obviously something different about her. That's why I want her to meet Bonnie, she can tell the identity of any supernatural creature and maybe she can figure Einheria out." Stefan said.

"Perfect, I'll call Bonnie and plan a girl's day out for back to school shopping and we will take Einheria with us." Caroline said.

"That sounds good, what time should she be ready at?"

"Noon." Caroline said as she got up and started her way towards the door.

"Caroline, one more thing. Don't tell her about Lexi, I need to be the one to tell her. She's just not ready for it yet."

"Okay, goodnight Stefan."

Stefan nodded as Caroline left.

 _Who or what is Einheria?_ Stefan asked himself. _Better keep a close eye on her._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girls Day

Einheria POV

I awoke to the sound of a very loud, obnoxious beeping of an alarm clock. I lashed a hand out of the white blankets that were encircled around me and desperately tried to stop the infuriating buzzing. I solved the problem by tearing the electrical cord out of the wall. I snuggled back down into the blankets. I was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock at my door.

"What?!" I cried.

The door opened and Stefan appeared. "It's 9 o'clock, and you have been summoned by Caroline to go back to school shopping. Oh and by the way, school starts in a week kiddo."

"Uggg... but sleep is so much better than being social. Do I have to go?"

"Part of emotional rehab 101, be social. Go out and make new friends because the more time that you have to be alone, the more your mind is going to focus on the pain."

"That is a good point, what time am I meeting her at?"

"She will be here at noon."

"That's three hours away!"

"Don't girls take a long time to get ready? Plus you have druel on your face so it may take a little while to clean that up." He laughed.

"You are such an ass." I laughed as I hurled a pillow at him from my bed. It had no effect, for he caught it in mid-air.

"I'll be downstairs while you get ready."

I threw the blankets off of me and decided to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and the bathtub was already stocked with girl soap. I went to the wardrobe, grabbed my hot pink robe, and went back into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I turned the water temperature to a steaming degree, at that point I stepped into the burning sensation of the water. It was strangely ironic how something looked to as a sensation could also burn the pain away. I took hold of the raspberry soap and smothered my body and hair in its bubbly goodness.

After I got out I decided to straighten my hair, especially because it looked like an ashe blonde afro. I also did my make up and for the first time my liquid eyeliner actually turned out great and it really showed off my hazel eyes. Next I decided to choose a basic red cotton dress with a white cardigan, black combat boots, and a black scarf. I looked to the clock and it read 11:45. I decided to go find Stefan. I excited the room and walked into the parlor, except I found who I didn't expect to see. I saw Damon making out with a woman I know, the woman who was my sister's best friend... Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine?" I asked coming out of the shadows.

They both whipped around to face me. They both just stared at me.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"Stefan's niece. Your his crazy impulsive vampire brother." I turned to Katherine, "And you're the reason my sister is dead."

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena. I'm Katherine's doppelganger."

"What? Now you are going to make up lies to defend it? I can sense that you are a vampire, therefore you must be Katherine." I accused.

Before I new it I was pinned to the wall, Damon held me there. "What do you know about Katherine? Tell me what you want or ill use force if I have to."

"Go to hell." I told him.

"Suit yourself" Damon said as I saw his vampire features come out.

"Damon stop!" Stefan called.

"Oh well" Damon said as he was about to sink his fangs into my throat. Suddenly he fell to the ground, clutching his forehead and groaning in pain. A darker skinned girl with brown hair stood behind him.

I took this opportunity, with my mind I focused on his hands and ribs breaking, one by one. "You killed Lexi, you asshole. Now you have a bigger problem."

Stefan looked at me in shock. I turned to him, "Oh did I mention that I'm a witch."

DUN DUN DUN... Where will this take us next? Please read/ Review... Reviews is like candy for me lol. Plus i would love to hear what people's opinions are.


End file.
